


Fallin'

by yami_sango



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked into her eyes, was she sure? Did she really want him to continue? [Bolin/Korra] [One-shot] LEMON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin'

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the characters or the series.

Title: Fallin'  
Pairing: Bolin/Korra  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Lemony goodness  
Spoilers: Nope.

I haven't written non-yaoi lemony goodness in awhile. XD So, yeah, I hope it's not too bad!

xoxoxoxo

Lips clumsily met, both winced pulling back for a moment as teeth grazed teeth before resuming the sloppy kiss. She groaned, his hands were experimentally groping at her breasts. Neither of them had much experience with this. They occasionally fooled around but this was the furthest they have gone before.

In the blink of an eye both of their clothes were torn from their bodies. They both stood there staring at each other for a moment before he pulled her over to his bed. Her back hit the plush mattress as she pulled him on top of her.

He bit down gently on her neck making her gasp loudly, arching her back into him. His hands sent goose bumps where ever they went. This was torture, sheer torture. She may have been new to this but she knew what she wanted. She wanted him now. She pulled him down for a rough kiss, bucking her hips against his.

He looked into her eyes, was she sure? Did she really want him to continue? A low growl emitted from her throat as she thrust her hips against him once more. He smiled, kissing her gently. This would be uncomfortable for her at first… He deepened the kiss, groaning as he slowly slid into her.

She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around his neck. It didn't hurt, it was just some discomfort. He kissed her nose, he was fully inside of her. Nothing felt this wonderful, nothing. He planted little butterfly kisses across her face waiting for her to adjust to him.

After what seemed like an eternity she thrust against him, letting out a throaty moan. That was all the permission he needed. Slowly he pulled out only to thrust back in. He grunted, whispering her name. Did she know what she did to him?

She whimpered, throwing her head back. She begged over and over again for him to go faster which he happily obliged. He was almost to the edge… just a little more.

"Bolin!" She dug her nails into his skin as she came down from her high.

That was all he needed, with one final thrust he came inside her. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. He smiled, nuzzling her neck as she held him close. Bolin was no doubt the happiest man in the world right now. He kissed the soft skin of her neck lightly before closing his eyes. "Love you Korra…," he muttered before drifting off into a lightly slumber.

Korra yawned, enjoying the weight of his body on top of her. It was comforting. "I love you too Bolin."

xoxoxoxox

I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Yami Sango


End file.
